At present, the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel technology is maturing. With the increase of the user's demand, the display performance and display effect of the LCD panel are also improved. Especially, the requirements for the optical efficiency and conversion efficiency of the electronic products manufactured with liquid crystal display panels become increasingly high.
In the existing liquid crystal display panel, an upper polarizer and a lower polarizer are required for realizing display of bright and dark states. However, due to the polarizing effect of the polarizer, light entering the liquid crystal display panel is partially absorbed, thereby reducing the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel.